Angels Breathing
by LavenderBathBeads
Summary: SasuSaku. Every year Ino made a bet with Sakura that whoever had the better Valentine’s Day would be able to rub it in the other’s face. Every year Sakura had been the butt of all of Ino’s jokes. She knew this year was going to be different. Blaze's fic.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in the anime/manga _Naruto_, that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings: **This story contains extreme sexual content including a lemon. The characters are also out of charecter. There are also errors littered throughout this piece (not even I would be able to find all of them, but that's no surprise since I've looked through this twice.) This is also the shortest thing I have ever written coming out to six and a half pages on Microsoft Word. This is also an extremely belated fic (one day I will get one out on time since this is the second time in a row it was three days late: wierd isn't it?)

I hope you enjoy some hentai for once instead of the usual yaoi on this account...

* * *

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked as she looked into Ino's eyes. She took a deep breath as she prepared herself for the response that her once best friend was going to give her.

The date was enough to make matters worse, it was Valentine's Day. Every year, Ino made a bet with Sakura that whoever had the better Valentine's Day would be able to rub it in the other's face. Every year, Sakura had been the butt of all of Ino's jokes to the point where there was no living around her. But she knew this year was going to be different.

"I mean that the only way that you will ever have a better Valentine's Day than me is if you were to be with Sasuke," Ino chuckled at the thought about the pink haired girl with the boy of their dreams. "And let's face it; you'll never get him to go with you."

Sakura closed her eyes; she knew that was true. How could she expect to spend any day with Sasuke let alone Valentine's Day? That was the one day when every girl would want to flock to him. Once again, Ino was right. It was going to be another year of torment. She should just give up now and tell Ino that the deal was off.

No, she couldn't do that, she knew that she was better than Ino, there was no way that she would ever be able to lose. This marked the year that she won, no matter what she had to go through. After all of the days that she tried to prove she was better than Ino, she couldn't let her quest die. There was too much on the line for her to do what her old friend wanted.

"I'll take your bet, and you'll be the one who gets it rubbed in their face," she turned around and walked away. This day was going to be longer than she thought it would be.

"The funny thing about this is the fact that you think you can beat me, Sakura," Ino explained. "I'm always going to be better than you, and you know it. So why do you keep on fooling yourself? Why do you keep trying?"

"Because I know that one day I'm going to win and you're going to recognize me," Sakura breathed.

"That's never going to happen, Sakura. Please stop giving yourself false hope. You're going to get hurt," the blond answered.

Ino was warning her. After all of these years, was she trying to protect Sakura's heart from breakage. No, there was no way that Ino would ever try to save Sakura. This was going to be no different, she was just trying to make the defeat hurt less than it already did. She knew she was going to win.

It hurt Sakura to say this, but Ino was right, she was always going to come out on top. She had always found a way to do that. This was one time where she could finally change; this was the one day when she couldn't screw up. This was the only chance she had to prove to herself that she could be better.

* * *

_Easier said than done, why did I have to say all of that to Ino? _She had searched all day for a sign that she was destined to be with Sasuke, but she had found none. After all of that talk she had lost. She could just see Ino with him right now, both of them enjoying their night together. That was her night, Sakura deserved that more than anyone ever would.

As she was ready to give up, she looked down by the river to see the one that she had searched for all day sitting, staring blankly into the water. She tried to call out to him, but she was frozen in place as she couldn't even budge. She tried to force herself to move, she had to act now or forever wish she had.

"Sasuke!" she called out, he turned to her, his dark empty eyes looking straight into hers. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you!"

He scoffed as she moved closer. "Shouldn't you be enjoying your night or something?" he didn't even acknowledge that she was moving closer. "I heard that you and Ino are having a contest."

"Oh," Sakura sighed. "You heard about that?"

"Everyone's heard about it," he continued, his voice still not caring that she had come to see him. "Ino isn't exactly discrete about all of this."

"So she told you?" Sakura's heart sank as she heard him say those words to her. If that was true, if he really knew than there was no way she was going to win this battle. If he knew then she was already dead. She should just turn and walk away. And that's what she did, she turned and started to leave. This was the end of a dream that never began.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his eyes locking on her. "I didn't say that you had to leave…"

"But you know about the bet," Sakura breathed, her eyes starting to cloud with tears. "You know about the reason why I'm here. No doubt Ino told you that…"

She was interrupted by his lips brushing up against hers as he rose to his feet. Air escaped her body as he heart sped up. There was no way this was real. She closed her eyes as he backed away from her, his hand taking hers softly.

"Ino told me nothing," he whispered as he pulled her to the edge of the river with him. "Don't jump to conclusions."

"Don't jump to conclusion?" she asked as she shook her head. "What am I supposed to do? Ino told you why I came here, she told you about the contest. I know that she did. She's been trying to sabotage me for years, and now she's finally ruined my whole life in a single second."

"Your life isn't ruined," he breathed, his finger wiping away one of the tears that was falling from her eye. "Calm down. She hasn't won whatever sick game you're playing yet."

She opened her eyes; there was no way that this was Sasuke. Sasuke was never this sweet to her, Sasuke never talked to her like she was a human. There was never a time when Sasuke didn't make her cry. But she moved closer to him out of stupidity, there was no avoiding the fact that she wanted to be closer to him, and this was the only chance she had of that.

"So you came here because of Ino?" Sasuke asked as he looked into the water, his dark eyes trailing off into some distance that Sakura couldn't see. "Why do I feel like I should be the one who's upset? I'm the one who is acting as the prize in your sick, twisted game."

"No!" Sakura shouted, a blush rolling across her face as she watched him look at her. "I didn't just come here for Ino, there's another reason."

She swallowed hard as she thought about what she was about to say. He didn't need to know, she knew that she didn't have to tell him. But the feeling was burning inside of her, taking over everything that she was. She couldn't live with it trying to destroy her. Yet she knew that the second those words passed her lips, she wouldn't survive. If she told him what she felt there was no chance that Sasuke would ever speak to her again.

The more she thought about it, the more she knew that he had to know. Even if nothing did happen between her and Sasuke, there was no way she could ever live with herself never telling him. She opened her mouth as she tried to speak. As the moment finally seemed right, his fingers moved to block her lips, stopping her from saying anything.

"I know what you're going to say and it's better if you don't," he stated bluntly. "You don't throw those words around, even if you think that you mean them. Don't say them to me, not tonight…"

"Sasuke…" she shook her head. "You don't understand," the beaming light of confidence was suddenly glowing from her as she heard him discard her love for him. "You don't know what it's like to look at you every single day and feel how I feel. You don't know what it's like when you suddenly have moment to tell you everything and then have it snatched away," she took a deep breath. "I love you…" she closed her eyes. "There… I said it," she lowered her head. "What are you going to do about that?"

"This," he breathed gently as he grasped her chin.

His lips touched hers as they fell up against the riverbank, her back up against the rocks. With every movement, the stones below her painfully raked against her flesh as he pushed more weight against her, her eyes closing tightly. She tried to see if she could wake up, see if the fantasy that she had been in would end in a moment where it would be February 15th and she would have to listen to Ino gloat about her experience.

"S-Sasuke," she breathed as his lips moved to kiss up against her neck, his hand gently caressing her cheek, tears starting to pour down her face as she looked into his eyes, seeing the same amount of pleasure within him.

"Sakura, I know how you feel about me, I always have. You don't have to tell me. I know," he breathed as he moved closer to her lips, his warm breath tantalizing her nerves tortuously. "I know exactly how you feel."

He turned his head to take her into a forceful kiss, his tongue sliding past her lips, maneuvering his hands to cup her face. His lips fought for control as she tried her hardest to return the kiss to the best of her ability his tongue massaging every spot in her mouth that made her moan.

She could feel her body start to give into him as sweat started to cake her frame. But that was the least of her problems as a strange feeling came through her body. For the first time, the area in between her legs had become hot, moist. She shuttered at the feeling trying to understand what had made her feel this way, trying understand why every movement of his hands made her feel more and more uncomfortable.

"Sasuke," she breathed as she swallowed hard, her eyes screwed shut as she took a deep breath. "Oh…"

His hands ran along her waist as she let out a loud howl. _Is this really happening?_ Everything started to become illuminated with an ethereal glow as she opened her eyes again, hearing Sasuke's steamy breath in her ear. How could he do this to her with a single touch? How could he have this power over her?

She knew he was doing this only because she told him about how she felt, because she looked at him with sad eyes. That was the only reason why he would do this. Yet she couldn't stop herself, her body too hungry for him, she wanted him too much to give this opportunity up.

His lips moved even quicker as their breathing sped up. He kissed her again, his tongue not having enough control to pass her lips during this trail. "Sasuke…" she moaned backing away for a second before diving in for another kiss, her tongue wrestling with his feeling saliva run down her chin. Then it intensified as his hand moved to cup her breast through her clothing making her moan with more passion than she thought she ever could. She wanted to feel more, wanted to feel his real flesh against her bare breast. She wanted to touch him in every way possible.

They two of them kissed and bit up against each other for a while as they lay up against the rocks, the sharp edges drawing blood, causing her breathing to hitch, her legs trembling as she started to part them, the heat emerging deep within her calling for him. And as they continued to kiss she knew that he wanted that heat as well. All of the evidence that had proven otherwise was ignited as she felt it. He was hard up against her.

"Sasuke…" she breathed as she felt his erection pulsing up against her own arousal. "Please…" she moved to whisper gently in his ear, her breathing starting to hitch as she thought of the words to say. "Make love to me…"

"Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes locking with hers. This was her last chance to turn back, but she knew better, she could never turn away from this moment, for she knew it would never come again.

She nodded. "Y-yeah," she closed her eyes. "Please, make love to me, Sasuke… please…"

Sasuke kissed up against her cheek. "Alright…"

His hands moved underneath her clothes to start to pull off her shorts, her green eyes closing tightly as she felt the breeze between her thighs. She closed her eyes tighter as she turned her head away from him, not wanting to see the look in his eyes as he kissed along her thighs, planting soft kisses in her kneecaps.

"Sakura," he breathed with a sigh. "Look at me…"

Sakura looked into his eyes instantly as he requested, her body visibly trembling. Kissing him was enough to prove to Ino that she had the better Valentine's Day, but this was something different. This was something that she had dreamed of forever, and even if it was never to be mentioned again, she still wanted to do it. She spread her legs as she glanced at the look on his face, watching his Adam's apple move nervously along his neck as he gulped at the sight of her unclothed.

"Sasuke," she closed her eyes as his fingers brushed up against her clit. Her muscles tightened as his index finger gently danced along her flesh, triggering electrical impulses along her nerve endings. Water fell from her eyes.

A single finger delved within her slowly, a silent scream passing her lips. She couldn't help but think that it felt strange. His finger shouldn't be there _inside_ of her. But the way that the digit stroked the inner walls of her vagina made her put those thoughts to sleep; nothing that felt that great could be deemed wrong. She panted as the fingers within her kept fluttering, Sasuke's body shivering up against hers.

"Sasuke!" she moaned as she felt his finger rub up against her barrier being gentle as to not break it. Another digit slid inside of her opening, his thumb rubbing harshly against her clit. She let out a deep breath as her legs started to tighten, the wetness becoming even more unbearable. As the pleasure began to pulsate harsher, and her body began to throb with pleasure, her vision started to blur, he eyes barely focusing on his as she watched him lick his lips. His breathing was heavy; his eyes never leaving where his fingers had dove into. At that moment his lips curled up into an entranced smile.

"Sakura," he breathed almost silently.

Her eyes moved to his, she could smell the sweat rolling off of his body. "I can't take it anymore, Sasuke. No more teasing…" he hand moved to his face. "No more… I-I _need_ you, Sasuke…" she swallowed hard. "Make love to me…"

Her consciousness zoomed out as they kissed again, her hands moving to undo his pants as his breath started to become ragged and loud. Their lips remained occupied with their kiss as her hands reached into his pants pulling out his arousal, a deep moan passing his lips as her hand wrapped around it.

"Sakura!" he breathed, sweat rolling down his face.

She kept a hand on his arousal and placed her other on his back, bringing him closer to her, so his tip was situated at her entrance. As he was about to penetrate her, they looked into each other's eyes, their breathing starting to speed up. She could feel his warmth so close to hers, his obsidian eyes closed tightly as he craved the moist heat that was calling to him. At that moment, she kissed his lips one last time before he pushed into her.

A rolling pain surged through her body as her barrier was broken. Although the stabbing continued to pulse throughout her, Sasuke kept moving into her, thrusting gently, with every movement more pain exploding within her. She couldn't cry, no matter how much it hurt. She kept telling herself that. Soon, with that very thought, the pain was no longer there.

She breathed heavily with every movement, her heart racing as the pulsations of pleasure became closer together. She felt as his lips moved to kiss up against her neck, his teeth starting to gently graze the flesh.

"Sasuke!" she moaned bucking her hips into his every thrust, every pulse of his erection making her legs tighten around his waist tighter. The wave of pleasure became more difficult to tolerate, her fingernails digging into his back harshly hearing him hiss at the discomfort. She closed her eyes tightly gasping at the way that he moved. He was being rougher than she would have liked. She could feel the blood pour out of her body as the rocks tore into her back, the tight walls of her vagina stretching painfully as time progressed. But as his heat circulated through her body, feeling his sweat run down her skin, her breasts pressed pain fully up against his chest; she knew that this was beautiful. Even through times of dire pain, she couldn't help but enjoy it. She could feel the rapture starting to draw nearer from his harsh movements, her vision starting to fog.

"Sakura," he breathed, his teeth digging into her neck, a sharp groan passing her lips. It was almost there she could feel it coming closer.

She ran a hand through his ebony hair, her fingers twisting weakly through the strands. "S-Sasuke," she breathed, choking on a moan as the pain within her started to become more difficult to handle. "I love you…"

He breathed harshly as he continued to bite down into her neck, her fingers tightening in his hair, pulling at his scalp painfully. "Sakura… God…"

She moved closer as to kiss his temple. "Say that you love me too…" she felt as the teeth started to leave her neck, his eyes looking straight into hers.

"What?" he asked as his voice was shaking with amount of pleasure that he was in. She knew that she had asked him the impossible. "Sakura, you know that I can't…"

"You don't have to mean it; I just want you to say it…" she begged as she kissed at his neck, hearing a low moan pass his lips as he moved even closer to the edge of sanity.

The two of them closed their eyes as the ecstasy that was building up within them started to die. Her eyes opened as she became closer to ultimate pleasure, her hand shaking against his scalp. She groaned as she felt him move deeper within her, her body shuddering with every hit within her.

"I love you…" he breathed as his body tightened, warmth rolling through her body as he climaxed, a strangled cry passing through his lips.

At that moment, she thought that she could see Heaven. No, she was in Heaven. They were nothing but angels in her vision, angels breathing in a moment of passion that she never thought could be real. She wanted to keep breathing his air; she wanted this moment to be real. As he back away from her neck, she kissed his lips lightly, innocently. He was beautiful, even more beautiful than she had ever thought before.

"Sasuke," she breathed as he rolled off of her to lie on the ground, panting harshly and loudly as he wiped the sweat away from his face. He was glowing as his chest rose and fell. She moved gently over to him to rest on his chest, shocked to feel as his hand rolled through her light pink hair.

She looked up and watched as he closed his eyes as he was drifting away from consciousness his arm tightening around her. For once, she was going to prove to Ino that she had the better Valentine's Day. For once, she was going to prove to Ino that she could do something that her rival never could, she could be with Sasuke. Victory never tasted so exquisite, but it was a taste to be savored as she knew it would never come back again.

"Sasuke," Sakura asked as she shook her teammate's body. "There is a favor I need to ask you. I want you to do something for me…"

"What is it?" he asked as he watched a smile come to Sakura's lips.

* * *

Ino walked into her bedroom, her Valentine's Day was horrible, but the last thing that she needed to do was tell Sakura that. Yet why would that even matter? Forcing Shikamaru to spend time with you was better than sitting by the river and dropping pebbles into the water watching them sink. A smile came to her face, tomorrow was going to be another day when she could rub it in Sakura's face.

As she sat on her bed, she noticed a note on her pillow. "From Sakura?" she read as she opened it. But as she unfolded the paper, the note that was written on it was enough to make her stay inside of her house once the sun came up. She read it out loud, her voice shaking as she tried to process the words in her brain. "I won?" she then looked below the writing: there bright as day was Sasuke's signature.

"How could she…?" Ino shook her head as she read the same line over and over again, hoping her eyes were deceiving her. "That's impossible!" she crumpled the note up in her hand as she thought about what had occurred behind her back. "That little slut…!" she then was silent for a second as she thought about what really happened. "She _didn't_… did she?"

At that moment a scream filled the atmosphere of Konoha, a scream that Sakura would always remember. It was the scream that marked her victory over the one who thought that she had won the contest hands down. It was the most glorious sound that she had ever heard. It was absolute music to her ears

"Happy Valentine's day, Ino-pig!" Sakura giggled as she walked down the street. "And may it be one that you and I won't soon forget."

* * *

**Author's Note:** What did you all think about this? Good? Bad? Wish I could crawl back under that rock that I had made my home after I finished _Swollen Obsidian Eyes_? I still love honesty. 


End file.
